Rivals
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: *New chapter added* Yami has a Nightmare causing him to worry of 2 people from ancient egypt who had caused the 'fall of Egypt'. 2 new students enter with a reason in mind and who are Izumi and Izuki? Can Yugi figth up against Real monsters? =)
1. Chapter 1 Yami's problem a Hint to new

Rivals  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own any of Mr. Takahashi's [if I spelled that right] characters. However Ra Isis, Anubis Relek, Kakashi Neferoun and Tatsumaru are mine! Ask if you want to use them, though I do not see why you would. Notes: -/ \- = Yami talking.  
-- = Yugi's mental speech to Yami. ' ' = Character thoughts. " " - character speech.  
  
Yami stood there upon a sunny hill, purple eyes Glimmering in the strong sun. He was overlooking his kingdom far in the distance stood 3 pyramids from kings before him and below him stood a cave of 'Dual Monsters'. The sound of the wind echoed through the small valley. The only sound Yami noted was a pair of footsteps behind him. Turning he was surprised to see his worst rivals ever. Anubis Relek and Ra Isis. Anubis was a handsome boy of 18; golden brown hair aligned with Black streaks adorned a tan face with gold eyes. He was considered cute for a warrior. RA on the other hand was a scared child he too was considered cute. Though he had platinum blond hair he was a well fitting pale color and had Huge Purple hues that stared oddly into a persons soul. Both stating they have returned they then left Yami to wander in fear of their arrival. they where after all, the 2 only people he himself was beaten too.  
  
****  
Yugi woke up in his bed smiling and stretching towards the ceiling. Although he still felt tired Yami for unknown reasons was yelling at him to wake up. -/ Yugi I am sorry to wake you, However, I have just had the worst dream.\- Yugi was surprised his eyes widened slightly and then he smiled. " I though spirits didn't need to sleep?" Yugi joked just trying to cheer up his friend. Yami was silent then retorted. -/ There are times when we need a spiritual rest I have been with you for a while, now you are in High school and I have used a lot of my strength.. So this was a necessity. Now 2 rivals stated there return Little Yugi. I know of their names.. Ra Isis and Anubis Relek. The only people I could not beat in life..\-Yugi felt surprised, ' Yami beaten by 2 people?' 'Ra and Anubis?' Yugi shook his head and decided to Ignore Yami for now, getting dressed, spiking his hair and heading out the door.  
In school things seemed normal until around 5th period. Two boys about 17 and 18 walked into the class, they were older and awfully dressed weird. The first boy looked as if he was a girl, green eyes in a feminine way and Blondish brown hair that fell midway down his back. His entire mouth however was concealed in a Black muzzle like Ninjitsu attire. He looked like the perfect samurai. He walked oddly as if stealthy and sneaking up on a desired target and stood beside the teacher his height ranged about 3 feet taller than the teacher himself. In the second one came. He wore a hat with a pass stating he was allowed to; he had pure silver hair and an almost insane look to his sea green eyes. Very skinny like, he too walked like the one before him. His attire would remind someone of a stray Ninja lost in his time. This made Yugi shiver.  
-Yami? Do you think these two children are Ra and Anubis? - Yugi asked mentally. Yami was swift to answer -/ Honestly I have no Idea.\- this did not reassure Yugi what so ever.  
The teacher smiled to the students and pointed to the new comers. "Good afternoon class I have 2 new students who are joining Domino High School. This is Kakashi Neferoun and Tatsumaru, Kakashi the one whom looked like a girl bowed slightly and took a step for Tatsumaru to bow as well. These two had a very ancient Japanese Bushido way of doing things. Taking their seats oddly on either side of Yugi neither made any comment or attempt to start a conversation with him. Yugi sighed heavily relieved that they where just 2 kids probably from Kyoto or Aichi-chi or even Kasanagi city. Normal Japanese Boys. Not Egyptian incarnates.  
*****  
Izumi sat up yawning her arms reached for a cup not so far located from her position, the cup instantly moved to her tender digits, which wrapped around the circumference of the cup. Her gold-ish colored eyes scanned the surrounding areas, looking for her twin brother Izuki, knowing he was probably out looking for some food. Her blue hair swayed in the soft wind, she was really pretty a almost perfect match for any man. She bore a strange tiger claw like tattoo on her right cheek and a strange blue dot in the center of two ( ) marks looking a little like this.. ( * ) But with the dot centered more. She wore a black outfit. Baggy pants and a black tube top, covered slightly by a long black trench coat.  
Izuki now stepping forth was more cautious definitely afraid of something. His eyes where large and motionless as he walked, they where an almost cobalt blue with a splash of violent emanating from the pupil. He had raven black hair and a similar tiger mark on his right cheek however on his forehead he bore a red dot with two triangles pointing into it. They both carried a pack of cards, of which was there Dueling deck. Izumi carried a deck of water element, her deck being far more powerful than Mako's and Izuki held one with dragons, having every single Dragon card created.  
Both you could tell were incarnates having millennium Items. Izumi holding the millennium chocker beautifully lined with black lace and a golden eye in the center, while Izuki held the millennium band, a strange decoration that took up his entire forearm, it held Egyptian symbols adoring down the side.  
They looked to each other and Izumi smiled. " Bout time brother Izuki I was beginning to wonder if you had ran off afraid of the re-challenge of the pharaoh. As soon as we find domino city Ra, you'll see, for we will once again have him beckoning for mercy at our feet, though this time. we may involve more of a physical challenge and not much a card duel. using these items of the shadow realm. Yami's soul will be ours.." Izumi broke into a menacing laughter as Izuki flinched at the sound. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi and Tatsumaru

Chapter 2.. Kakashi Neferoun. And Tatsumaru  
  
*I am trying my best on writing this, though I am new.. Please review me!  
n.n;;*  
  
Kakashi looked from right to left, though he was sandwiched between 2  
people he never knew before he felt oddly uncomfortable. His senses still  
ranged through his ears to beware, an unknown presence was about his  
general area. He was trained since the age of 10 on the ancient art of  
Shamen. His mother before him was a Zen Buddhism painter and his Father a  
temple priest. Though himself taking such liking into mythologies of  
ancient Egypt and a Card game based on it, made his parents truly  
unproud. Kakashi kept in his head that he must become the perfect Ninja  
and go only by Bushido code. And often he did practice then in all his  
duels. A Down fall? Not to him, though he was nice enough to bend the  
rules for his opponent in order to make them feel, well, comfortable  
fighting him.  
Looking past the strange kid to his best friend and experiment through  
spiritual praying he studying Tatsumaru's current emotion and realized he  
was getting along far more better than he. Looking to his deck of which  
he now pulled out do to how nervous he was he shook his head and cursed  
him self for failing one of the lessons of a Ninja. Never show emotion.  
Quickly his gaze turned upon fair Yugi, whom seemed enthralled on his  
deck and a look of pure interest. Kakashi smiled. Another dueler... would  
he be a challenge..  
Tatsu looked over to his dear friend Kakashi, his sea green eyes eyed  
his friend Kakashi though unsure if he was smiling or frowning due to his  
current muzzle, Tatsu guessed his friend to be happy and cheerful. Tatsu  
wasn't Human and he wasn't anything form this world either. Kakashi has  
raised Tatsu since being born to this world. About 3 years ago made him  
only 3 and a half odd years old. Though his intelligence made him seem a  
bit older as well as his size and look. Tatsu was once a Yugi card one he  
did not even remember all except his ancient Name. Which was 'Dark  
Magician'. Though he was not much acting and to Kakashi a failed  
experiment he thought he was a good job done. He was a failure only  
because he possessed no powers and looked nothing like the dark magician.  
Making him a new person born a different way rather than normal. It was  
hard to explain really. Though he did not battle he held a Millennium  
Item, which looked rather similar to the staff of which the Dark magician  
carried. With this predicting the future and sending an infinitive amount  
of souls to the shadow realm was a synch. But since Kakashi's code of  
Bushido stopped him from such things it was not yet used.  
Tatsu liked the sense of Yugi though he himself could not explain why.  
Those reddish eyes and spiky hair made him sense a tad bit of familiarity  
as if one of his many species had once told him, on a spiritual level, of  
this Yugi motou. This truly made Tatsu smile and that's what he was  
aiming for. A new friend to protect, along with his father Kakashi. Now  
hopefully he could find his minds prisoners Ra and Anubis, knowing him  
specifically was chosen to Guard them as long as he remained a card, torn  
or burned or destroyed or in this case revived would cause there internal  
souls to be awakened into the incarnates Bodies. Tatsu knew they where  
awake. The ones who truly caused Egypt's fall. The greatest Duelers known  
to man, though they dueled with real monsters... Could any normal dueler  
stand a chance?  
  
*What do you think of this chapter I wanted to get Kakashi and  
Tatsu out of the way so one knew the reasons behind them.. Though Yugi  
knows them now as someone else to his opinion...* 


	3. The arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
Izumi sat now silent from her earlier ordeal, her gaze was settled above on the clouds, which drifted by slowly. The day was passing and she new Yami's new incarnate form was just coming out of school. Izuki, whom was currently thinking over his job, was keeping watch for any suspicious character. The rumor was that Yami looked no different in his new form than his other. But they had yet to see him.  
"Why do I have to do this again Izumi?" Izuki asked curious to his sister's answer. Izuki always hid his past from all, he would much rather not even discuss it to Izumi, But knowing he was once again stuck for a lifetime with her, he hadn't a choice about it. Izumi looked over to him, her eyes showed great anger for her younger siblings dumb question. "So we can get him out of the way, in order to allow the shadow beasts to be fully awakened." Izumi said trying her best to sound calm.  
Izuki sighed and looked to her. " I have heard of a Great summoner a boy whom revived a dark magician from a card he had held, with out the use of the millennium puzzle. Or one of his own." Izuki tried to explain this though knew his sister would ignore his innocent pleas'. Izumi smiled. "Ra my brother of the Dragons. You'll see your deck will probably be Jonouchi's or Yugi's down fall I assure you. nothing to be worried of for we shall not lose!" Once again Izumi boasted.  
Izuki sighed but the touched his forehead a strange pain started to rise, and he felt as if he was to be sick. Falling forward to his knees he was greeted by Izumi, whom did nothing but smack him hard in the back of the head then laugh.  
" He's Close! He's Close!" She yelled her small spot on her forehead seemingly to take a life of its own, since the 2 outer c like lines seemed to close in on it.  
****  
  
Yugi placed his hands behind his head; he has never been so bored ever since the duel monster game became more of a past fad. He knew that the new people were gathering all over the new Yu Yu Hakusho card game, but he still enjoyed a good duel. And since the only other kid whom still dueled was Ryou and his Yami, Yugi was rather out of luck. Stepping slowly past the park his eyes caught the figure of a young boy with strange marks on his forehead. Yugi stopped walking and stepped up to him.  
"Why hello, I don't think I have met you before?" Yugi said, being rather curious but putting a smile and friendly face on.  
" Hello. Who are you?" Izuki asked his face flushed with fear. Yugi stared at the kid then smiled again, trying to be reassuring.  
"I am Yugi Motou.And who might you be? Oh yeah you have nothing to fear really for I will not hurt you." Yugi tried his best to see if the kid would understand and not be so scared.  
" Oh, I am Izuki Nakao. And I have many reasons to fear you and your Yami Yugi." Izuki smiled and hid his fearful side well. An almost evil grin spread across his face. Yugi backed up. -/ Yugi I fear that we may have found one of them, though of whom I do not know.. \- Yugi looked the kid up and down and sighed. - Could he be Anubis? Or Ra? It is truly hard to know.- Yami made a snorting noise and forced himself out. Izuki, backing up made a slight whimpering now at the site of the mighty pharaoh.  
  
~ TBC~  
  
* I am having some writers block if any one could help I would be greatly thankful of it!! * 


End file.
